jpimprapperfandomcom-20200214-history
J-Pimp
J-Pimp (rapper) wiki Joél Célestin Filsaime (born September 20, 1984), also known artistically as J-Pimp is an American rapper, recording artist, record producer, and songwriter of Haitian descent. He originally started off in a four-person hip hop group titled Loud Boyz, where he adopted the stage name J-Pimp, later to disbanded the group to pursue a solo career. He is best known for the release of his fifth independent-label debut album The Average Joe LP, nominated in Billboard magazine as most popular albums of 2005, Top 25 albums on the Billboard 200. Part of his early popularity arose from his consistent album releases. He is well-known and has gained an audience in Haiti, Martinique, Dominica, Guadeloupe, Grenada, Dominican Republic, and in the U.S., primarily from his influential role in the development of audio mixing Haitian-American Hip Hop. He is also the Founder, President, and CEO of D-Ploy Records. Biography '1984–2002: Early life' J-Pimp was born Joél Filsaime in Boynton Beach, Florida and raised in Delray Beach, Florida., a place infamous in the midst of an immigrant explosion of mostly illegal Haitian immigrants. He is the son of Barthol Filsaime, a former construction worker and Georgette Oscar Filsaime, a vodouisants. Both parents origins are from Léogâne, Haiti. His parents moved to Miami, Florida., during the Haiti President for Life Jean-Claude Duvalier regime administration. Splitting his time between the United States and Haiti until settling in West Palm Beach, Florida., along with his two brothers. He was raised as a Roman Catholic and attended Catholic school, but later started began cutting classes to record his music after realizing how much money he could make distributing his own albums. He grew up in an artistic, but also athletic environment, J-Pimp began freestyling and recording music at an early age writing his first rap song at age twelve. In the summer of 2000, he recorded his first solo album First Start ''EP, By the age of sixteen, J-Pimp sign his first record deal with ''Deathwish Records but was not with the label for very long. In 2001, Following a serious football injury in the 9th grade, he began to consider rapping as a career turned his family garage into a recording studio, using two keyboards, a drum machine, and a multitracker XR-5. In 2002, at age 17 he dropout of high school in eleventh grade to pursue a career in the music industry, while his passion for recording music became an obsession. '2003–2014: Career beginnings' On March 26, 2003., he founded his own record label D-Ploy Records and recording studio. In 2004, D-Ploy Records (Loud Boyz) made an impact in the music industry as one of the legendary urban underground rap groups on SoundClick for releasing the majority of the hip hop group music as free downloads, J-Pimp was also featured in Elton "Degré" Mondesir album L'anmou Sou Hyway ''kompa single ''Ou la la la that made #61 on the World General charts. In early 2005, After graduating from high school from Cornerstone Correspondence 15938 Us Highway 17, Townsend, Georgia, 31331. J-Pimp released his fifth independent-label debut album The Average Joe LP, which contained the hit singles Gotta Get It and Ride 2 Die "LOVE" featuring Lady B. He released his second mixtape in January 2006 titled Tha Pimp Of Tha South, which featured Puerto Rican reggaeton recording artist Lady B, successful hit single All My Lady's, which received significant plays on radio stations in Puerto Rico and Miami. J-Pimp released his first solo single, K.O. on his album Florida Finest LP, in 2009. The track reached #1 on Haitian charts for 19 weeks, and is still a popular song played on commercial radio stations throughout the country. On January 5, 2015. He published the music video for the track "K.O" on YouTube, also released to MTV, MTV2, mtvU, MTV Hits, and MTV Jams in January 2015. As of 2010, J-Pimp has released his third mixtape, entitled Now or Never and confirmed he is working on his sixth studio album, titled Florida Finest, which will be released in late 2012. On May 8, 2011. He released his second single and published his first promotional video for his single "Land Of The Free" by J-Pimp, which is offered for sale at Billboard 's music store, and for his sixth studio album, titled Florida Finest, on the popular website YouTube. Between his fifth and sixth studio albums, he took a seven-year hiatus from releasing albums due to prescription sleeping medication. In the summer of 2012, J-Pimp undertook a 3-week performance tour through Haiti. All proceeds from the tour were donated to local, private, and church-based orphanages. J-Pimp has released several Mixtapes, Soundtracks, and Greatest Hits as well as Independent albums, On August 6, 2013., he released D-Ploy Records Presents: J-Pimp 'Greatest Hits Vol.2', which received positive reviews almost immediately exceeding sales of one hundred thousand copies worldwide. In 2014, he was established as one of the most successful independent record label owners in the world generating approximately $93,000.00 in annual revenue, since 2004. On November 4, 2014., J-Pimp rose to prominence with his self-released independent debut EP album Real Music ''(2014), as a digital download to critical and commercial success which produced global chart-topping singles such as "Rise & Grind" and "Pussy Poppin'" became an international hit, topping the Top 10 charts on SoundClick, and Australia. Discography ;Official mixtapes * 2004: Mixtape vol.1 (Loud Boyz Ent.) * 2006: Mixtape vol.2 (Tha Pimp Of Tha South) * 2010: Mixtape vol.3 (Now or Never) Videos 'Music Videos' * 2015: J-Pimp - K.O. (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) Historical Contexts 'Flag of Executive Government Council; 1957-present' '''Executive Government Council': known as Gouvernement Collégial or College, this leaderless Counseil Exécutif du Gouvernement was made up of Haitian representatives of different political parties vying for presidency of the country. They were: Stuart Cambronne, Seymour Lamothe, Raoul Daguilh, George Bretous, Wéber Michaud, Emmanuel Bruny, Ernest Danache, Léonce Bernard, Max Bolté, Grégoire Eugéne, Antoine Pierre-Paul, Vilfort Beauvoir, and Théodore Nicoleau. Each member was asked to serve as a chairman of their Departments of Haiti on a rotating basis everytime the group met in executive session. Powerful presidential candidates like Louis Déjoie, Francois Duvalier, and Daniel Fignolé agreed on the creation of the Collégial Central Gouvernement, whose only task in 1957 would be the organization of elections and to enforce security at the election polls. Conflicts with the army, however, as well as the inability of the Haitian representatives of the presidential candidates to work together, and the violent reactions of groups in many parts of the country, never gave the weak formula a chance. On May 25, 1957, two rival factions of the army clashed, resulting in the deaths of a few Officers and Soldiers. Angry mobs were roaming the streets of the capital, destroying property and looting stores. General Léon Cantave and other prominent leaders meeting at the Dessalines Barracks (Casernes Dessalines) called upon Daniel Fignolé, a powerful candidate with great influence in the Port-au-Prince masses, was to assume power as provisional President of Haiti, on 25 May 1957. The first original Executive Government Council Flag was sewn by Bambara Ulysse Hermilise on May 7, 2010, during the new Haiti Executive Government Council in Léogâne, Haiti., under the instructions of Joél Filsaime flag design by D.P.R "Staff". 'Flag of Prince-au-Léogâne; 2011-present' Prince-au-Léogâne (FLAG): On 7 May 2010, Only four months after the catastrophic January 12, 2010 magnitude 7.0 earthquake hits Haiti., found that Léogâne was at the epicenter with the worst affected area also reported to be worse then the capital with 80% to 90% of public buildings damaged and no remaining government infrastructure. Joél Filsaime a well known diplomat was proclaimed Prince-au-Léogâne under the name of Léogâne. He adopted a new flag on 7 February 2011: Vertical black and blue bicolor canton. The black symbolises the people of the Island of Haiti, colored population and its African connections. The map of Haiti in the center of the vertical blue symbolism coat of arms. Ten silver five-pointed star on the upper left corner symbolise Freedom and Independent States, In states with an element of theocracy, suck as the style of ruler (e.g. with a secondary title meaning son or servant of a named divinity), but also the mode of succession (even reincarnation and recognition), including the ability to succeed himself. The current design was adopted as the official flag and approved by a popular referendum in Léogâne 2011, Flag designer: Joél Filsaime on the same day as former President of Haiti René Préval, term as President expired 7 February 2011. On behalf of Léogâne, Prince-au-Léogâne generically, prince refers to members of a family that ruled by hereditary rights of the state sovereignty, the title being used respectively carries out representative duties, reserve powers, and granted the title Prince-au-Léogâne '''in Léogâne and abroad, free to appoint and remove the members of his private and military advisors. Croix Paix, Léogâne (Crøîx Païx, Léogâne) On January 12, 2015., '''Parliament of Haiti dissolved after the failure of last-ditch negotiations over a new electoral law leaving Léogâne, Haiti., legislative branch and municipal government without elections for over three years without a quorum as terms expired, including making the current Haitian President Michel Martelly ruling by executive authority (decree). On January 19, 2015., Joél Célestin Filsaime, was privately elected as Mayor of Croix Paix, Léogâne., in a small town traditional economy held special elections in Croix-de-Paix, Léogâne. The Mayor is elected for a five-year term. The town of Croix Paix, Léogâne is best known for its Rara, a rural festival that quickly emerge as the most popular cultural heritage of Haiti. Rara is called "Vodou taken on the road" by Haitians. Rara performances are often performed while marching on the streets of Léogâne, accompanied by twirlers employing metalbatons, female dancers following a male vodou religious leader, and vaksen-s (vaksen bands) performing repeating patterns in hocket, and often strike their instruments rhythmically with a stick in hand, while blowing into a custom made instrument, which are made from recycled metal, and often coffee cans. Rara bands parade with drummers, horns, and singers stopping at important religious spots, crossroads, cemeteries, and the homes of local community leaders. Rara is a form of festival music that originated in Léogâne, Haïti, processions take place during the day, and most of the time at night during Lent, then culminate in a week-long celebration that takes place at the end of Lent, during the Catholic 'Holy Week', which includes the Easter holiday. Rara has evolved into an important contributor to the local economy. Rara season attract positive media attention, and provide the basis upon which strong destination branding can be built. Rara rituals are public acknowledgements of the power of local "big men" in the communities, also often address difficult issues, such as political oppression or poverty. Consequently, rara groups and other musicians have been banned from performing and even forced into exile for the continued well-being of Haiti. Above all, Rara season draw overwhelming numbers of visitors to Croix Paix, Léogâne at specific times of the year. Rara band members believe that they have made a contract with spirits, and must perform for seven years, otherwise adversity will result. Mayor at Croix-de-Paix, Léogâne ('''2015-present); Joél Célestin Filsaime, '''Mayor of Croix Paix, Léogâne Mayor of Croix-de-Paix, Léogâne; Skills required: Representative duties, Public Speaking, Leadership, and Management experience, and Speaking before an audience of political leaders, and foreign diplomatic corps. *Sets the tone for the culture and future of the city's operations and acts as the chief magistrate for city activities and legislation. *Works with town councils, board of commissioners or other city-level entities to enact legislation such as city taxes, laws or others. *Appoints positions, such as advisory committees and executive positions such as directors, city clerk or city treasurer. *Promotes city beautification, arts, cultural affairs, parks and recreation activities. *Ensures the city is kept clean and orderly, with opportunities for citizens to experience a good quality of life and enjoy good health. *Recruits and retains businesses for the city's goods and services. *Helps build the city's tax base as well as create new jobs for citizens. *Attracts businesses through tax incentives and other attractive incentives in order to sway businesses toward relocating to Croix Paix, Léogâne. *Listens to the citizens, staff, businesses and department heads in order to receive input about changes or potential changes to legislation. *Makes goodwill and public appearance to sporting events, business openings, school functions, public speeches, community functions. *Works with administrators and other city officials to reach a budget that falls within project management, deadlines given parameters of the city's income. *Presents and adopts budgets as well as ensuring that funds are distributed in a proper and equitable manner.Category:American rappersCategory:American hip-hopCategory:Haitian-American rappersCategory:RappersCategory:2000's hip-hopCategory:2000's rappersCategory:2010's Hip-HopCategory:2010's rappersCategory:Underground hip-hopCategory:Flag designersCategory:Rappers in Delray Beach, FloridaCategory:Mayor of Croix Paix, Léogâne